


Love's Duty

by Author_of_Kheios



Series: Myths and Magic [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bane - freeform, Drama, Fantasy AU, Gen, M/M, Magic, Multi, Spirit Genji, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_of_Kheios/pseuds/Author_of_Kheios
Summary: Genji has been paying his penance for a long, long time. Just when he's beginning to think he might not be able to continue, hope appears in the most baffling of forms: a human monk with more power than even spirits.
Relationships: Background Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada - Relationship, Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Genji Shimada & Tekhartha Zenyatta, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada
Series: Myths and Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021474
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36





	Love's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> so! this is gonna be a thing, guys. dunno yet how many parts there are gonna be, but at the very least, one more. bc it's gonna be longer, i held off on the trauma and angst for this part, so it's more of a filler than anything. in the next part, we'll get more action and a whole heccin load of angsty drama~
> 
> this is the sequel to [Teumessia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548797), for those who haven't read it yet; bring the tissues and be prepared for a rollercoaster of emotion!
> 
>  _also_.... if anyone can guess before i post the next part who Zen really is, i will write you an ow/dbh fic up to 5k words as a prize~ (i am in some other fandoms, but those are the two i have muses for atm, unfortunately; sorry :/) i'll even give y'all a little hint: consider his mala balls~ ;3
> 
> and now, without further ado, enjoy the filler episode, and don't forget to kudos, comment, and subscribe for the next installment of this au!

Malevolent spirits are not uncommon, but Genji never realised how many were powerful enough to dare challenging a four-tailed fox of the elements, nor did he think so many would be interested in consuming the souls of a fox spirit and its human mate. As he drags himself across the icy stone floor to the nest of blankets over grass and leaves that he made for himself, he curses the bear spirit that nearly eviscerated him, and prays he gets enough time for his wounds to seal this time.

"This is my penance," he breathes to himself, collapsing into the nest with a low groan and grimacing at the gush of silver blood from his chest. He looks up at the throne of stone and ice where the human hunter sits motionless, gaze blank and lifeless, with a large yellow stone streaked in vibrant blue on his lap.

Hanzo's phoenix stone. And his human mate, Jesse, who loved him so much, he risked the wrath of the Witch for the chance to sleep until Hanzo's rebirth.

"I am a fool," Genji whispers into the icy silence of the cavern he must guard. "My desire to learn more about the humans has caused nothing but trouble and pain, for all of us. I know this is my duty, and I swore to protect you, but I don't know how much I have left in me."

Easing himself into a more comfortable position with a low moan of pain, he lays down his head and tries to breathe evenly; the calmer he is, the sooner he'll sleep, and the more he sleeps, the faster he'll heal.

The soft tap of a footstep brings him awake with a start, and then he catches the sound of laboured breathing as he registers the darkness and realises he slept the day away. His wounds are mostly healed, fortunately; the long gash across his chest stings as he leaps to his feet, but it isn't bleeding anymore, so he can fight whoever dares to enter the cavern.

A human. He has their scent long before he sees them, and their breathing is still heavy and unguarded. Whoever it is, they're sloppy and inexperienced at hunting spirits.

They stop in the mouth of the cavern, and he waits. There is a small chance it's just a traveler, since the first section of the cavern is smaller and curves deceivingly deeper into the mountain, so that it appears much smaller than it is; without exploring further, it's impossible to know just how big it is. And without going deeper, no one can see the throne or its occupants, nor can they see, more importantly, the guardian.

The intruder takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, apparently basking in the cold dusk air. He ― the voice is masculine ― murmurs something about perfection, and begins rustling through a bag.

Does he intend to spend the night here? Genji creeps silently along the cave wall to where he can peek around the corner and see the entrance, but he looks at the wrong moment; fire flares into existence, burning his night-tuned gaze, and he draws back with a muffled hiss, blinking rapidly to clear his vision. It adjusts in a matter of moments, but what he sees makes him go still.

The traveler is staring at him.

A young man with a bald head wearing monks robes and a set of large, metal-rimmed glasses is crouched in the middle of the cave, a big travel bag open at his feet, a firestone in one hand, and a lit torch in the other. And his wide sky blue gaze is fixed on Genji, mouth open in an unvoiced proclamation of surprise.

Well, so much for staying hidden. Genji strides into the light of the torch, head held high, and the monk jumps up, taking several steps back.

"You are intruding," Genji states plainly. His voice, even quiet, reverberates through the small cave entrance.

"I apologise, great spirit," the monk says quickly, his weak human voice smooth and airy, as he dips low to the ground in reverence. "I did not know this place was occupied. Please, allow this humble traveler to take the night here; I swear on my honour I will not disturb you, and come morning light, I will be gone." Genji considers, and the monk drops to his knees, pressing his forehead to the cave floor. "I beg you; the night is no place for a monk ― many dangers roam the darkness, and most of them more than happy to feast on human flesh."

"And how do you know I am not one of them?" Genji asks blandly, still deciding.

"Because you did not attack me while my back was turned," the monk answers, peeking up at him. "I felt your gaze, dismissed it as my own worry, and then I turned and saw you watching me. If you sought to sate your hunger with my flesh, you would have done so already."

"Who's to say I haven't eaten my fill recently?" Genji points out, amused for no reason he understands. The monk blinks, processes, and tips his head curiously.

"Have you?"

"...No," Genji admits, taking pity on the poor human. "You may stay, so long as you remain here and do not venture deeper." He turns away without waiting for thanks. His motive is selfish, after all; if anyone attacks tonight, they have to pass the human first. A human hunter would undoubtedly think it the wrong cave, and a spirit seeking sustenance would be unable to resist attacking the human in the open.

"Wait!" the monk calls out, scrambling to his feet and hurrying forward. Genji pauses, more because he has no reason  _ not _ to than from actual curiosity, and the monk approaches him, tucking the firestone into his robe and reaching out his now empty hand. "You are wounded. Let me help, to show my gratitude."

"I don't need help," Genji dismisses, turning away again.

"Please," the monk says, something in his tone making Genji hesitate. "I cannot bear to see anyone in pain."

"...It no longer hurts," Genji lies, looking at the monk. "I heal quickly; there won't be even a scar by morning."

"Then I can do no harm," the monk notes, "and much good. Please."

Genji can think of no other arguments, so he sighs reluctantly and lays down, stretching out and baring his underside to the monk, whose breath catches when he sees the full extent of Genji's half-healed injuries.

"How are you still standing?" the monk whispers, raising the torch to get a better view.

"I'm not," Genji huffs, again amused for no apparent reason. "I'm lying down." The monk blinks, nudging his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose, and then it clicks and he laughs.

Genji stills. Never in his incredibly long life has he heard such a beautiful laugh, from anyone, human or spirit. It's sweet and gentle, tumbling like a fresh water spring over smooth river stones; cool and refreshing, and soothing in a way Genji can't understand.

"This is true," the monk admits, smiling brightly. He whispers a keyword and releases the torch, which hangs in the air where he left it as he leans in close to inspect Genji's wounds. "I am going to be touching you, great spirit; please do not be alarmed."

His hands are small and cold against Genji's belly as he parts fur to probe gingerly at skin. He checks every wound, cataloguing the full extent of every little injury, and then steps back, taking a breath.

"This may burn; I apologise in advance for any discomfort." Folding his hands in front of him, he closes his eyes and focuses. Genji can feel the buildup of magic around him, can feel the prickling warmth of it buzzing as it grows hot and impatient. The monk lowers his hands, raises them with a smooth, delicate little spin, guiding the heat into a swirl and condensing it into a tight ball that burns hot and visible, brighter even than the torch. Then he sweeps his arm toward Genji, and the ball of magic begins circling above him, showering sparks down onto his fur that crackle as they seek out wounds and flow into them.

It does burn, but not nearly as much as he would have expected of pure magic being used to seal wounds. It burns no more than standing a little too close to a bonfire, and Genji marvels at the monk's ability to control magic so easily, a feat even spirits can struggle to accomplish.

When the magic has been expended and the ball has fizzled out, Genji's wounds have all been sealed, and he feels better than he has in... he doesn't even remember the last time he felt so strong and refreshed and energised. The monk wobbles, worn out by the control of so much magic, and when he stumbles forward, Genji darts his nose forward, catching the monk before he falls over.

"Thank you," the monk breathes, tired but still smiling. Genji can feel the warmth of the monk's body against his muzzle; can feel the life of this fragile little human thrumming powerfully against his aura. He almost feels like another spirit, but Genji knows that's impossible; even in the rare instance of a spirit taking human form, other spirits always know.

But maybe... maybe Hanzo and Jesse are not the first time a human and a spirit have mated? It would explain the monk's easy control of magic and why he has a sort of pseudo-aura.

Genji's half-hearted allowance for the monk to stay turns to genuine interest, and he tells himself it's only because the monk might be the offspring of a spirit and a human.

"Where did you come from?" he asks. "How did you end up here?"

"Those are two very different questions that necessitate two very different answers," the monk chuckles, carefully easing himself to his own two feet, though he keeps a hand on Genji's muzzle to steady himself. "I was born and raised in a monastery in the southeastern states; Akande Ogundimu is my ruling lord. A fierce man, but fair to those who show no fear. My mentor, and the one who raised me, is his spiritual advisor, and I will eventually take his place. That is my plan, at least; he seems to want more for me, and sent me on a quest of sorts."

"A quest?" Genji prompts. If the monk is talkative, he'll take full advantage of it.

"Of sorts," the monk says again, smiling. His nose wrinkles, and Genji is oddly reminded of the way his own nose wrinkles. "I am not entirely sure exactly I must find, or where it is, but my mentor advised me to go north, so I have."

"If you don't know what you are looking for, how will you know when you find it?"

"I know what I have been charged to find, but I do not know exactly what it is," the monk says cryptically, eyes sparkling with humour as he reaches for the torch.

"That's a paradox," Genji points out, mildly annoyed.

"I understand how that might seem so," the monk laughs, instantly soothing his annoyance. "I was told to find 'the beast's burden,' and with it, 'love's duty.' I believe I will recognise what it means when I find what I seek."

Genji immediately thinks of Jesse and Hanzo's stone. Protecting them is his burden, his penance, and his duty. And Jesse's love for Hanzo could tie into that as well.

Part of him wants to chase off the monk now, before he realises his quest is over. But another, irrational part, wants to see if he's right; to trust the monk and show him the throne. He wrestles with that decision while the monk carefully moves back to his belongings and begins setting up for the night.

"May I ask you a question, great spirit?" the monk asks conversationally.

"Perhaps," Genji answers warily.

"You do not have to answer. I merely wish to know: why did you not return to the spirit world if you were injured? Would you not have healed nigh instantly?"

"No one can heal quickly from so many wounds as I had," Genji hedges.

"But it would have been faster and easier, no?" When Genji doesn't answer, the monk looks at him, nudging his glasses up again. "Did you expend too much energy? Do you lack the power to open the veil? I could channel the magic to open it for you."

"To channel enough magic to open a hole big enough for me to enter would kill you, human," Genji scoffs. "I have the power, but..."

"But?"

"I have a duty to remain here. A penance I must pay," he answers before he can think better of it. Then he holds his breath, waiting for the monk to make the connection.

The monk considers, head cocked, expression openly thoughtful. He eyes Genji absently, like he isn't even really conscious of what he's seeing. Then his brows go up, and Genji braces himself to be discovered.

"May I ask what you did that requires a penance which keeps you in the mortal realm?"

"I... got my brother killed," Genji answers honestly, taken aback by the unexpected question.

"In the mortal realm?" the monk asks, horrified realisation in his gaze. "Oh, you poor soul... I am deeply sorry for your loss."

Perhaps not horrified... And his sympathy is genuine, heartfelt; Genji can almost feel the monk's desire to embrace and comfort him, even though he isn't mourning.

"I have a question for you now, human," he says, changing the subject.

"Ask," the monk encourages. "I shall do my best to answer."

"Who were your parents? You said you were born in the monastery?"

"I was," the monk nods, sitting on his sleeping mat and murmuring the keyword to make his torch float again. "My parents were pilgrims. My father was attacked by a deadly spirit during their journey, and they sought help at the monastery. The stress of it brought my mother into early labour, and she gave her life to ensure mine. My father recovered from his injuries, but died of heartbreak soon after. With no known relatives to care for me, I was left to the care of the monastery; my mentor raised me."

"I'm sorry," Genji says quietly.

"Do not be," the monk smiles warmly. "I do not remember my parents; what little I know of them was told to me by my mentor. He has been a wonderful guardian; I have never lacked for loving care."

No chance of knowing which of his parents was a spirit then. Although, it seems unlikely either were, if they were attacked by a spirit. Unless it was the mother and she didn't want to risk the life of her child by shedding her human skin to fight?

Genji shakes his head; he's thinking too deeply on this.

"What is it?" the monk asks, amused.

"Nothing," Genji lies. "I can't imagine what that must have been like."

"It was never a bad thing," the monk smiles. "I was a troublesome child, always up to something, but my mentor never lost his temper, never disciplined me physically. Not by his own hand; if I made trouble, I was made to clean the temple. It was spotless through my youth." He winks playfully, and Genji finds himself chuckling. This human is strangely charming, and Genji is struggling to maintain distance.

"Your mentor. Why did he send you on this quest?"

"He said only that my journey would not lead me to Lord Akande's court," the monk replies, leaning back on his hands. "He promised all would be made clear when I found what I seek."

Now Genji's confused. How can knowing about Jesse and Hanzo help this monk on his journey, whatever that might be? And how does any monk know anything about Jesse and Hanzo in the first place? The Witch and Enchantress Zhou promised no one would know where they were; the only way anyone has found them thus far is by searching and getting lost and finding it while lost. Could the mentor be some sort of oracle? It would explain why a monk would be in the court of a ruling lord.

Genji opens his mouth to ask, but a heavy thud outside cuts him off. He recognises the scent of a spirit ― a manticore spirit, no less ― and immediately leaps to his feet, whipping his water tail at the torch and plunging the cave into darkness.

"Quiet, monk," he hisses, creeping silently toward the cave entrance. "Stay down and out of sight." A quiet rustle of cloth is all the answer he receives, and he turns his attention to the mouth of the cave.

It doesn't take long for his eyes to adjust to the night, and only moments later, a huge shadow darkens the mouth of the cave. Genji can make out the shape of its tail, the bulbous venom sack at the tip, ready to strike; he has to strike first, and that's his target. When the shadow pauses and the massive head dips to sniff at the floor, he lunges forward without a sound, jaws clamping down tight around the base of the venom sack.

A deafening roar shakes the cavern, and the manticore whips around, trying to shake him loose and get closer with its toothy jaws. He flicks his tails at its face, lashing it across the muzzle, blinding it, and it roars again, snapping at him. Teeth sink into wood, and pain lances up through Genji's tail. He grunts and kicks at the manticore's head with his hind legs, his claws digging into flesh.

The tail nearly yanks loose from his jaws as they tussle for the upper hand, and Genji's neck aches with the effort to maintain his grip without being jostled loose. The manticore is tearing up his flanks, and for every gash he inflicts on it, he receives two more of his own.

But the manticore doesn't have something to protect, and he does. He clamps his jaws tighter, wrenching as sharply as he can. Blood fills his mouth, chokes him, but he keeps biting, refusing to let up even when the manticore shrieks and puts its entire body weight into trying to rip free, nearly yanking Genji's head from his shoulders.

Then it happens; flesh tears, and Genji's teeth meet. The manticore scrambles back with a seemingly endless scream of agony as the tip of its tail flops to the ground at Genji's feet. He stares at it for a second, catching his breath, and then raises his head, fangs bared in a vicious snarl.

"Take my mercy and be gone," he growls in Fae. "Next will be the throat."

"I will consume you!" the manticore yowls, furious. "Then I'll consume the humans and the stone!"

Damnit... It caught the monk's scent too. Hopefully the monk is staying out of the way; if he gets underfoot now, the manticore wins.

"I have already taken your tail," Genji snaps. "You want to lose more to me?"

"The next thing to go will be  _ your _ tails!"

"No, it won't." Both spirits falter in surprise as the monk steps into the meager moonlight at the entrance of the cave, hands suddenly aglow with gathered energy that hisses and sparks a wicked violet. Genji doesn't know which surprises him more, the fact that the monk can both understand and speak Fae, or the fact that he can control bane as easily as he can magic.

"Stand back, monk," he warns in the common human tongue, forcing his attention back to the manticore before it recovers. "This is no fight for a human."

"I cannot stand idly by while my host protects me," the monk answers in kind. "What a poor guest I would be."

"You will die," Genji tries again. Before the monk can respond, the manticore hisses with disdain.

"You brought a  _ human _ to defend you?" it sneers. "A four-tail needs a  _ human's _ help? How pathetic."

Genji's pride boils at the insinuation, and he weighs his options. If he tries to make the monk understand, the manticore will strike while he's distracted. If he ignores the monk and attacks the manticore, and the monk helps, the manticore might escape and spread word of Genji's cowardice. It's hard enough to chase away spirits as it is, and his reputation for brutality and ruthlessness is half of how he succeeds anymore; if he loses that, Hanzo and Jesse are in more danger than they've ever been.

"My host requires no help," the monk states calmly in Fae. "Your lost tail is proof enough of that. To sully himself any further with your wretched self is an insult to his power and pride. I am not here to help; I am here to remove the filth that does not even deserve his notice." Genji keeps a careful rein on his emotions and tongue, the latter of which is far easier since the monk has rendered him utterly speechless. Paying no mind to him, the monk continues, "You were given an offer to leave with your life. Take it, or be squashed like the bug you are."

Never, in all his years, has Genji feared a human like he now fears this monk. Even Jesse never terrified him so much. The manticore must feel it too, because it falters, takes a step back, growls a barely intelligible promise that this isn't over, and flees, leaving Genji to stare at the monk.

"What...  _ are _ you?" Genji whispers. The monk doesn't answer, gaze fixed on the world beyond the cave.

The bane at his fingertips fizzles out, hissing like an irritated snake and licking scorch marks along his hands as it goes. For a moment after, the monk stands stiff and cold, expressionless, and then his knees buckle and he collapses.

"Monk?" Genji steps closer to him, wary, and gingerly nudges him with a paw. The monk groans and stirs, slowly pushing himself to hands and knees.

"I apologise for that unsightly display," he manages, sounding weak and timid.

"How is it that a human can control bane?" Genji asks, ready for a fight but praying it won't come to one.

"I have always been able to channel bane and magic alike," the monk admits quietly, sitting back with a wince and removing his glasses. Squinting, he tries to look at them, and then frowns and fumbles the firestone from his robes, dropping it in his lap in the process. Picking it up, he blows on it to create a small flame, and then uses that to inspect his glasses, but says nothing more.

"Monk... Was your mother a spirit?" Genji asks into the quiet. "Or your father?"

"...I cannot say," the monk replies softly, replacing his glasses and returning the firestone to its place in his robes. "I only know what my mentor has shared with me... In all honesty, I am hoping the truth of it lies at the end of my quest, and that is why he gave it to me."

The war in Genji's mind is fierce, but short, with the very close victory falling in favour of the monk.

"Come with me, monk," he says, leaning down to pick up his trophy. Without waiting to see if the monk is following, he turns and strides deeper into the cave, around the corner to the larger cavern, and across that to the throne, where he sets the manticore's tail beside other trophies from other fights, all clustered around the base of the throne.

Jesse hasn't so much as blinked in his magic sleep, but Genji still checks that his grip on Hanzo's stone is secure, and that his breathing is even.

"I brought a guest," he says softly, just so Jesse knows. "I didn't mean to, but... I think it's important. He... He may be the offspring of a human and a spirit. I thought... maybe you'd like to meet him."

"What is this place?" the monk breathes behind him. Genji turns around, seating himself beside the trophies, beside the throne. The monk is carrying his torch again, and his wide gaze is immediately drawn to the gentle glow of Hanzo's stone. "Oh... Oh my... Is this- Is this the Sleeping Hunter?"

"You've heard of him?" Genji asks, taken aback. The monk nods, approaching with reverent awe.

"Everyone has. It is a tale so old, it has become legend. The story of a brave hunter who fell in love with a spirit in the guise of a human. When the secret was unveiled, he killed the spirit in a fit of betrayal, but was then so overcome with remorse that he took the spirit's body to the Witch. She promised to bring the spirit back, but he would have to sleep for a hundred years before the spirit would be reborn. Rumour says if anyone were to find them, the hunter could be awoken early, and he would have to grant them a wish in order to return to sleep."

"Foolish humans and their tall tales," Genji humphs. "That is nothing like the truth."

"Nothing?" the monk echoes, looking slightly disappointed.

"No. Jesse did fall in love with a spirit in human skin, but they were happy together for years. They were married, in fact, and Hanzo even properly mated with Jesse, so they were bonded for life."

"If they were happy, why did the hunter kill the spirit?"

"It was a mistake," Genji answers, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice. "A misunderstanding. There was another spirit who was wreaking havoc in the mortal realm, and Jesse was tasked with hunting them down."

"I know this story!" the monk says, lighting up. "Laelaps and Teumessia! Laelaps won by summoning the fox spirit to him, and nearly died to channel so much magic at once."

"He did summon a fox spirit, but he didn't come close to death," Genji corrects, amazed at how twisted the story has become. "The fox spirit came willingly, and revealed before he died that he was Hanzo, the man Jesse loved."

"Hanzo was Teumessia?"

"...No." Genji looks at Jesse, the same guilt that has haunted him since that day still gnawing at his chest. "There were two foxes. Brothers. Teumessia was Hanzo's brother. Hanzo took his place so that he would survive."

"...Why?" the monk asks, perplexed.

"When spirits die in the mortal realm, they die forever," Genji explains. "But when a spirit dies in the spirit world, they can be reborn by way of a phoenix stone. When a spirit mates, they can birth their stone early and place it in the care of their mate, and when Hanzo mated with Jesse, it allowed him to birth his phoenix stone in the mortal realm. Jesse took that stone to the Witch and asked to be put to sleep until Hanzo was reborn."

"And there he sleeps," the monk murmurs, awed. "The other spirit, Hanzo's brother... was you?"

Genji doesn't answer; by the look on the monk's face, he doesn't have to. He lays down, avoiding the monk's gaze, and begins grooming the blood from his fur.

For a long time, the monk says nothing, taking in the throne and its occupants, the trophies, the nest in the corner. He approaches to look at the variety of the trophies, no doubt trying to figure out which spirits each belong to.

"How long have you been here?" he asks finally, looking up at Genji.

"A few centuries, I think," he answers, affecting a calm, even tone to cover his unease and self-hatred. "I lost count after about three hundred."

"Oh, poor Jesse..." the monk whispers. "When he wakes, he'll be in an entirely new world."

"He can hear, and see," Genji says. "I've told him of the things I've seen outside the cave; the self-powered carts, the skyscrapers, the linked databases; the way magic and science have mingled and progressed. He knows how the world has changed, but... I can only do so much."

"How long will it take for Hanzo to be reborn?"

"I don't know," he admits reluctantly. "In the spirit world, it would only have been a few decades at most. But in the mortal realm, magic doesn't permeate everything the way it does in the spirit world; there's less of it for his stone to absorb." He falters, and without knowing why, shares his deepest fear. "He may never be reborn."

The monk considers for a while, and then stifles a yawn. Grimacing apologetically, he glances over his shoulder toward the entrance.

"It is late, and I need sleep," he states plainly. "But I may be able to help. I know I swore to be gone at morning light, but please, allow me to stay a bit longer; with the warmth of the sun, I believe I can gather enough magic to open the veil and shift it so that this place is balanced between the mortal realm and the spirit world. If I succeed, you will have unhindered access at any time to the magic of the spirit world, while still maintaining your place in the mortal realm. However, it will make this cavern a doorway through which any can travel, from either side; you will have to guard it from both sides."

"Impossible," Genji scoffs. "No one, human or spirit, can open a permanent doorway."

"Is that a challenge?" the monk asks, a hint of a smirk at the corner of his lips.

"Have you ever done it before?"

"No, but I have considered the theory of it many times."

"Why?"

The monk hesitates, gaze falling to his hand, to the scorch marks still burned across his skin.

"...You are not the first to question my parentage," he says eventually, "and I do not doubt you will not be the last. I have often wondered if I might find the answers on the other side of the veil; wondered if I might find my true self."

"The spirit world is not a place for humans," Genji huffs.

"And if I am not human?" the monk asks, looking up at him. "Or at least, not entirely?"

The question hangs, impossible to answer, and Genji returns to grooming so he doesn't have to see the deep-seated confusion and longing in the monk's open expression. Part of him wants to unravel the mystery that is this incredibly powerful monk who can do things even spirits can't do. The other part is furious that he's even considering abandoning his post.

After a long, strained silence, the monk leaves, returning to the front of the cave.

Genji tries not to think about how cold the room feels without him.

Once his fur is clean and his wounds have been licked, Genji settles down in his nest and allows himself to drift off. His last thought is that, though he'd never say so aloud, he trusts the monk to turn away any other intruders; his first thought when he wakes is surprise that nothing woke him for the remainder of the night.

Yawning wide enough for his jaw to crack, he stretches, flicks out his tails, and pads across to the corner. Sunrise is imminent, warm hues creeping along the walls and lighting the splashes of drying silver blood on the floor with bronze tones. The monk is awake, seated in full lotus at the mouth of the cave, unless he spent the night like that.

"Good morning, great spirit," he greets gently.

Awake, then.

Genji approaches, lying on his stomach beside the monk and curling all four tails behind him so they don't get bloodied again. The monk takes a deep breath and hums as he releases it, content.

"It is so peaceful, no?" he whispers. "The quiet of the pre-dawn. The night slumbers and the day has yet to awaken. All is right."

"I have watched the sun rise on too many fights for my life to agree." Even at a murmur, Genji's voice is jarring, shattering the silence that the monk's voice merely stirred.

"I am so sorry," the monk says, reaching out to lay a hand on Genji's shoulder. He looks at the monk in surprise, unsure whether it's the touch or the comment that startled him more.

"For what?"

"It is hardly fair that your life must be spent in service to another."

"It's my penance," Genji humphs.

"For something that was not your fault."

"It  _ was _ my fault; had I not been making trouble here, Jesse would not have been tasked to hunt me, and Hanzo would not have had to take my place."

"And you have not changed?"

That dives into a part of Genji he isn't ready to face yet, so he chuffs and turns it back on the monk.

"You speak of fairness when your ambition is to pledge your service to a ruling lord?" The monk laughs, and Genji can't help but relax at the beautiful sound.

"I suppose that does make me rather hypocritical. I should reconsider my choice of words."

"Why would someone so powerful as you submit to the whim of anyone else?" Genji asks before he can think better of it.

"What point is there in having such power if it is never used?" the monk returns. "I need a purpose in my life; if my childhood has taught me anything, it is that unguided, I am nothing but trouble for myself and those around me. I  _ must _ have purpose, or the danger will grow along with my power."

"So you will allow yourself to be used for selfish gain?"

"If my mentor sees no wrong in being Lord Akande's advisor, why would I?"

"I have seen many people do things they knew to be wrong because they had no other choice," Genji rumbles. "Jesse might have been a hunter, but he stopped killing spirits even before he met Hanzo. He wouldn't have hunted Teumessia if he'd had the choice, but he was forced to by a ruling lord of the time."

"I see," the monk says slowly, brow furrowed. "But... my mentor would have told me if he did not trust Lord Akande."

"Would he?" Genji presses. "Even spirits lie to their loved ones to protect them. Didn't you say your mentor wanted more for you? That's why he sent you on your quest."

"...A quest that led me to you," the monk whispers, none of his previous convictions remaining. "A beast's burden. Love's duty... I have finally found what I seek, and instead of answers, all I gain are more questions."

"I wish I could help you find your answers," Genji sighs, turning his gaze to the thin sliver of gold peeking over the horizon, "but I cannot leave. You are a mystery I think I would enjoy solving, but my duty is to my brother and his mate. I must stay." Rising to his feet, he takes a deep breath of the crisp morning air. "I would offer you a token of protection as repayment for helping me with the spirit last night, but it would be rather pointless, as you can probably protect yourself better than I ever could. I wish you luck, monk."

"Let me stay," the monk blurts when he turns to go back to his nest. He stops, looking back at the monk, who turns a pleading gaze on him. "Please. If my mentor sent me here, there must be a reason. Let me open the veil for you."

"Opening the veil would kill you," Genji reminds. "Even powerful as you are, the amount of magic required for-"

"Not magic," the monk cuts in, shaking his head and standing. "Bane."

Genji considers that a moment, surprised. Bane  _ can _ do things magic can't; most of those applications are deadly, and more often than not, one mistake can cause a backlash against the user that could very well kill them. But comparatively, more can be accomplished with less bane than the magic needed to accomplish the same amount.

His gaze drops to the monk's hands. There's no sign of the scorch marks that discoloured his skin mere hours ago.

"That's even more dangerous," he points out, faltering.

"Not for me," the monk presses, sensing his weakening will. "I am as talented with bane as with magic." There's more to it; the way he said that was like he was going to say more, but stopped himself.

"What are you not telling me, monk?" Genji asks suspiciously. The monk looks away, but not before Genji sees the guilt of being caught out. He flicks his tails in irritation, and droplets of water hiss against embers. "What are you not telling me?"

"...There is no danger to my life," the monk answers reluctantly. "But... there is a chance that I may lose a limb if something goes wrong."

"And you were willing to risk your limbs in order to help someone you don't even know?" Genji growls, pawing the ground. But his frustration wanes under the sincerity of the sky blue gaze that meets his.

"Yes."

How can he be angry at that? He chuffs, and then realises something.

The poor monk... His youth is clearly evident.

" _ That _ ," he says, dipping his head to eye level with the monk. "That selflessness, and conviction to help a complete stranger...  _ That _ is your purpose. Not slavery to a human lord who cares for nothing but power." The monk's eyes widen behind his glasses, but Genji doesn't give him a chance to respond before continuing into the cave. "Come. I will help you open the veil."

There's something in the air as Genji shakes loose his fur and dons his human skin, something that tingles across bare skin and makes his heart beat loud in his ears as he stands on two legs before the throne. The monk gasps softly, and Genji looks over his shoulder, gesturing for the monk to join him. It's only after the monk does so, and the amazement fades from the man's expression that he sees it reflected back at him and recognises it.

Hope.

"Are you not cold?" the monk whispers.

"No," Genji answers, the foreign feeling of a smile twitching at his lips. "Not yet. I have a moment before feeling sets in." He likes the comparison of his human voice to the monk's voice; a strange sort of harmony the echoes addictingly in his ears.

"Then we should do this quickly," the monk smiles.

"I will guide your bane with magic," Genji explains, already drawing magic to him from wherever he can pull it. "Just focus on channeling it to where I show you." The monk nods, takes a breath, folds his hands at his chest.

The first sparks of bane send a shiver trilling across Genji's skin, and he tries not to let it bother him as he tunes his magic to pluck at the veil, searching for the weakest point here to begin the tear. This part comes naturally to him; finding a weak point and ripping open a portal. But as he tugs, bane trickles in behind his magic, scorching the burned edges of the veil with sickly purple. Wherever bane touches, the veil can't repair itself, and the more Genji tears, the wider the hole stays.

At last, the portal is large enough for Genji to fit through in his natural form, multiple times over. He pulls back to himself, but the monk doesn't retreat. Instead, a surge of magic floods visibly through the man's body, lighting him up from within, and he reaches out, taking hold of the air in the middle of the portal. Genji watches in abject awe as the monk  _ pulls _ ... and the entire world shifts.

The monk lets go, and all the remaining magic inside him explodes outward, etched with veins of unused bane. The force of it is a wall of heat that very nearly knocks Genji over, and he immediately looks at the throne, worried that it pushed Hanzo's stone out of Jesse's lap, but whatever spells Enchantress Zhou laid on this place hold firm; nothing has changed.

A groan brings Genji's attention back to the monk, just as he falls to his knees, arms blackened to the elbow and purple veins streaking his cheeks like perverse tears. Genji darts in to catch him before he falls, cradling the monk's heated body close.

The monk's eyes flutter open, and Genji's breath catches.

Sapphire blue orbs. The eyes of a spirit.

"I... have never... pushed myself so hard," the monk murmurs, struggling to breathe.

"Easy, monk; just breathe," Genji commands, pulling the monk into his lap and placing his hand on the man's chest. Drawing the lingering bits of magic out of the man's body, he diffuses it into the air, all too aware of the way it hangs instead of dispersing the way it normally does.

No doubt the result of crossing the spirit world into the mortal realm and vice versa.

"Zenyatta," the monk huffs, covering Genji's hand with his own. In contrast to the unusual warmth of his body, his hand is icy cold; a side effect of channeling so much bane.

"What is that?" Genji asks, still drawing out whatever magic remains, but cycling it back now to heal the exhaustion and the effects of all the bane.

"My name. Tekhartha Zenyatta." A tired smile curls the monk's lips as he rests his temple against Genji's shoulder.

"Genji," he replies. "In human form, I take the surname Shimada."

"Genji," the monk echoes, sighing. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me; I should be thanking you. With this, I no longer have to feed on those spirits foolish enough to fight me to the death in order to maintain my strength. My injuries will be healed in a matter of hours instead of days. Most importantly, Hanzo has the magic he needs to be reborn. You've given me a gift I can never repay; you've helped my brother and his mate, and I'm sure they'll be just as grateful."

"Hmm." Zenyatta's eyes close, and after a moment, Genji assumes he's fallen asleep. He shifts, adjusting his grip on the monk and readying to lift him, and then pauses as Zenyatta murmurs, "When I was young, I feared my own power. The first time I channeled bane, I nearly killed my mentor. He sat me down and told me what happened to my parents, and he warned me that I would be no better than that spirit if I did not learn to control myself. All these years, I have kept a tight rein on my power, afraid of what might happen should I unleash it. But I have never felt more at ease with myself and what I can do than when I shifted the veil for you." He opens very human eyes and reaches for Genji's shoulder, the scorch marks already receded to his wrists. "You say I have given you a gift you can never repay, but you have already repaid it. You have given me purpose, control, confidence like I have never known. My mentor was right to send me here; if you owe anyone, you owe him, as I do."

"Then I'll be sure to thank him if ever we meet," Genji smirks, standing and carrying Zenyatta to his nest. After laying the monk down carefully, he leans over and flexes his back; fur bursts from skin as he grows and reverts to his natural form. With a huff, he curls up beside Zenyatta and lays his head on his paws. "Sleep; I will guard you while you recover."

"Is this how you spend your days?" Zenyatta asks quietly after a moment, touching Genji's side. "Alone, with nothing to do?"

"I daydream," Genji answers, rippling his shoulders in a shrug. "The life I live in my head is infinitely more entertaining than staring at a wall all day."

"What kind of life do you live?" Zenyatta yawns, shifting to lean against Genji's shoulder. "In your head?"

Genji tells him, explaining how he's always been fascinated by humans, how he used to want to be friends with them. He delves into the world he created in his imagination where humans don't hate or want to use spirits, where he can befriend or romance anyone he wants, where the only thing that separates spirits and humans is the veil.

Zenyatta never says a word, and after a time, Genji realises he really has fallen asleep this time, nestled peacefully against Genji's side. Humming amusement, Genji shifts carefully to curl around the monk, and wraps his tails toward his nose, encircling Zenyatta completely. Then he allows himself to doze lightly, drifting into the world he just described while listening for any sign of intrusion.

A sharp tap wakes him this time, and he raises his head, staring hard toward the entrance of the cave and daring anyone, human or spirit, to bother him right now. By the lack of lighting, he'd guess it's nearing evening now, which means Zenyatta exhausted himself enough to sleep the day away, ironically.

Another tap, and then a crackle, and Genji scowls because it sounds like it's coming from somewhere in the cave, but there's no way anyone got in without him noticing. He scans the room slowly, expecting some small animal to have gotten in ― it's happened before. There's no sign of any critters, and nothing seems to be out of-

Hanzo's phoenix stone shudders, a crack along the surface expanding with another tap. Genji stares, disbelieving, as the stone breaks apart with a burst of heat, magic flaring up and blinding him for a moment. When he blinks away the stars, a huge four-tailed fox stands at the foot of the throne, identical to himself but with bands of brilliant blue dancing across pristine fur, and three perfectly polished bronze orbs that immediately fix on him.

"Genji," Hanzo breathes in Fae. "What happened to you?"

"Hanzo?" Genji almost can't accept it. After so many years of waiting, after all the times he hallucinated from blood loss or exhaustion or hunger... "You're really here?"

"Yes," Hanzo nods, stepping toward him. "Have you been protecting my stone? Are we in the spirit world?"

"I-" It's a struggle to believe that this is really, truly happening, and Genji answers without much thought. "No, it's- I have been protecting your stone, but in the mortal realm. Right now it's- We're in... er... both the spirit world and the mortal realm."

"It worked," Hanzo whispers, relieved. Then he actually registers what Genji said and turns a blank stare on him. "In... both...? But... that's impossible." It's finally starting to sink in for Genji, and a lump is forming at his throat, tears biting at his eyes.

"I thought so too," he chokes, and glances at the still sleeping figure curled into his side, glasses askew. He almost says the monk's name, but it feels wrong for the first time he says it to be while the monk is sleeping. "This monk is so incredibly powerful... More powerful than any human or spirit I've ever known, you included. He opened a permanent portal to the spirit world and shifted the veil to overlap the place, so it truly is both."

Hanzo chuffs suspiciously and strides closer, sniffing. Genji feels an awkward desire to insert himself between them, to protect Zenyatta.

"He smells human," Hanzo notes. "But his aura is that of a spirit."

"It is?" Genji recalls the monk's strong presence brushing up against his own aura, and a small burst of convicted pride warms his chest. "I suspected he might be the offspring of a human and a spirit."

"That is not possible," Hanzo says without hesitation. Then he pauses. "...Genji. Where is Jesse?" The faintest wavering of his voice gives away his fear, and Genji aches for him; for Hanzo, death was a short, deep sleep ago, and he has no idea what happened or how long it's been.

"You died over three hundred years ago, Hanzo," he says, and Hanzo crumples, hitting the floor with a sobbing gasp.

"No..."

"He couldn't survive that long," Genji continues, "so he went to the Witch's Keep." Hanzo stills, breath catching, and looks up, shining gaze wet with tears and alight with desperate hope.

"The Witch?"

"He begged Enchantress Zhou to put him to sleep until you were reborn."

"Did she?"

"She did." Genji tips his muzzle toward the throne, and Hanzo turns instantly. Jesse hasn't so much as twitched yet, but Genji knows he's aware. "He knows you're here; Zhou said it would be a sort of coma, where he would still be aware of his surroundings, but unable to speak or move or interact in any way."

Hanzo steps toward the throne, pauses to shake himself and shrink to human form, and then approaches, stepping past the trophies to take a knee in front of his husband. He reaches up, brushing slender fingers against the scruff of Jesse's beard, and breathes a shaky sigh.

"Why has he not woken then?" he asks, looking at Genji.

"I don't know," Genji says helplessly. "Zhou didn't explain this. She only warned that he would be asleep until you were reborn, and that meant he might never wake."

"Nev- No!" Hanzo rises, cupping Jesse's face with both hands and sitting on his lap. "Please, Jesse... Please, if you can hear me, come back to me, my love."

Genji waits with bated breath, hoping for both their sakes that Jesse wakes up. Hanzo keeps begging, but Jesse doesn't move, and Genji begins to fear that he may never move again.

"So loud..." Zenyatta mumbles sleepily into Genji's fur, startling him. "Did something happen?"

"My brother was reborn," Genji answers quietly, half because he can hardly believe the words himself, and half because he doesn't want to disturb Hanzo.

Zenyatta stirs and peeks up at him, blinking owlishly. Stifling a yawn, he scrubs at his eyes beneath the glasses and stretches. Then he adjusts his glasses and peers into the dimness to see what's happening.

"Oh... Has the hunter not awoken?"

"No," Genji answers softly, chest tight with sympathy for his brother.

Zenyatta watches for a moment, and then stands, stepping over Genji's paws to approach the throne. Hanzo falls silent, turning a sharp look on the monk. His lip curls in half a snarl as he shifts protectively over his mate.

"Please excuse my interruption, mighty spirit," Zenyatta says smoothly, dipping low with the same reverence he showed Genji when they met ― was it only a day ago? "It is not my place to presume anything, but I know your story. The real story. I also know the legend, and perhaps it is foolish of me to believe in fairy tale endings, but... in the legend, you must kiss him awake. All else has failed; what harm would it do to try?"

Hanzo's gaze flicks past the monk to Genji, who nods. Zenyatta hasn't been wrong yet; he trusts that this will work. Hanzo glances once more at the monk before turning his attention back to his mate. Resting his forehead on Jesse's, he lets out a long breath.

"I need you, Jesse," he whispers, so quietly that Genji's certain Zenyatta's human ears can't hear. "Please work..." Tipping Jesse's chin up, Hanzo presses a gentle, longing kiss to his lips and waits anxiously.

For just a moment, nothing happens. Then Jesse jolts and inhales sharply, eyes falling closed. They open again as he lets it out, and a wide smile spreads across his lips as he wraps his arms around Hanzo.

"Hey, darlin'; sorry for makin' you wait," he murmurs, leaning up to kiss Hanzo fiercely.

Not wanting to intrude on this moment, Genji stands quietly and curls his wooden tail around Zenyatta, urging him toward the entrance of the cave. Zenyatta goes willingly, resting a hand on Genji's tail and letting him guide the way.

"Wait, Genji, Zenyatta," Jesse calls, lifting Hanzo out of his lap to stand. Both stop and look back at him. "Thank you. For everythang. It was hell not bein' able to talk to you, Genji, but thanks for never leavin'. And you, Zen; who knows how much longer we'da been stuck here without you. We owe you both so much." Glancing at Hanzo, he takes the spirit's hand with a smile. "We'll guard the portal. Y'all deserve a break, so go on. Go on an adventure or somethin'; find Zen's mentor and thank him for us. Maybe y'all can even find out who Zen really is."

"Are you sure?" Genji asks hesitantly, looking to his brother. "Hanzo?"

"...Go," Hanzo nods after a momentary hesitation. "It seems I have missed much in three hundred years; that is a lot of time to make up for." His surreptitious glance at Jesse speaks volumes for what's at the top of the list, and Genji is more than happy to give them space for that.

"If you ever need help," Genji promises, "I will heed your summons."

"My power is also at your disposal," Zenyatta says, bowing his head. "However I might be of assistance."

"The offer is appreciated," Hanzo snorts, "but you underestimate us."

"Didn't call me Laelaps for no reason," Jesse smirks. "We got it covered. Y'all go on." Genji nods and nudges Zenyatta forward.

The mouth of the cave is lit with orange and red from the setting sun, and the reflected light is enough for Zenyatta to gather his belongings without the use of his firestone. Once he has everything, he looks up at Genji, light flickering across the lenses of his glasses.

"Are you coming with me?" he asks, an edge of hope in his voice.

"I am," Genji answers with a purr. "Unless you don't want me to."

"I do," Zenyatta assures quickly, beaming. "So. First to my mentor?"

"No better place to begin a quest," Genji chuckles. "He was right the first time, after all."

"Then let us go home."


End file.
